falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallout New Vegas: Fellout Love.
WARNING!: This post contains material that may not be appropriate for all ages. Reader discretion is advised. After the Courier helped the NCR take down the Legion he was no stranger to the ladies of the Wasteland, he had become something of a rockstar to them, and he was very annoyed with this. Or rather he was, until he met one particular women. He was in The Fort, now an NCR town, he had some time to kill, so he decided to walk down memory line. There was a bar in The Fort now, the Courier spent a lot of time now, after the war and some time he got depressed and started drinking. This day was no different, he drank himself silly and spent enough caps to keep a whole Wasteland family fed like kings. But one thing that was different is that he met someone this time. She walked up to him, wearing a beautiful outfit, a green, the Couriers favorite color, tight sirt, and skinny jeans. "Hey, are you that guy that helped the NCR?" She said, he voice carried a drunkenness not as strong as his own, but still very noticeable. "Yeah..." At this point he was a slurring mess, and could barley form that one simple word. "Are you ok? You seem kinda upset." She said, her voice now sympathetic. This left him a little bit confused, a women never really cared about him before, and would have usually tried to get him in bed by now. "I-Im fine." This time he spoke with a subtle angriness. She was not detared by this though, "Are you sure? You seem depressed..." She had to hit the nail on the head. "Well... maybe a little" He was holding back tears and it was obvious by his voice. She took the seat next him and the bar and higged him, nuzzling her neck in his. THis caused him to blush, it had been so long since a women showed him some compassion. "Whats wrong?" She was whispering in his ear, and he could feel the waste of his armor getting tight. "Its just... I can't handle the stress." She started to rub his back, trying to comfort him. "Oh... Do you wanna talk?" Talk? Who was this women, and where was she this whole time? A sole tear slipped from his eye, she wiped it away, and their eyes met. She led the kiss that soon followed. This kissed had real passion, unlike all the other kisses he had, which were just passionless kisses that meant nothing to either people. "Wow..." Thats all he could say after the kiss, he was truly amazed that she was such a good kissed and that anyone could kiss him like that after he had become this litte drunkered. The rest of the day was a drunken blur as the whiskey really hit his system after that. He woke up the next day, competely naked with the same woman. He was a little dissapointed in himself that he let this happen again, but happy that everyone turned out well with her. He felt something rubbing agaisnt his leg, he looked over at the women he was currently sharing the bed with, and she had a deviouse, dirty on her face. "Good morning." She said in a very dirty tone "It will be, but your hand is in the wrong place" He said with a dirty chuckle. "Let me fix that." She moved her hand up until she was grabbing the Coriers erection, which he already had from all the excitment. She started moving her hand up and down and threw the covers aside so she could see what she was doing. After a little bit, she moved her mouth over the Couriers erection as his expression started screaming that he was close to a climax. Sure enough he did, and all of it shot into her mouth, she let a little spill onto her lip and swallowed what was left, and then licked her lips clean, this drove the Courier wiled. He almost wanted to jump on top of her, and do whatever he wanted, but he was able to resist... barley. "So, do you remember my name?" She had him where she wanted him, she was butter in her hand now, and he couldn't get away now. "Im sorry, but I was drunk and I cant remember." She didn't frown at this, in fact she laughed a little. "Still the same old guy you always were, huh?" Did I used to know her? I cant really remember much from before Benny shot me in the head. Maybe I dont remember her now. "Oh, thats ok, its be a few years. Its me, Venessa." Venessa, Venessa, Venessa... OH MAN! "VENESSA!?" He was completely shocked, Venessa was a very special person to him, or a very special reason. "Yeah, its me, Feance." They were to be married, a flood of memories with her come flooding back to the Courier, the most important memory is the date the wedding ceremony was on. It was the same day Benny shot the Courier and led him spiriling into this event, ironic. That day went on, Venessa and the Courier talked about all that the Courier could remember of his past life, and some of his new life, and his new love, his Fellout Love. They finally got married, on the day they were supposed to be married, only one year later. The Couier stopped drinking after that, and all was well for him after that. He finally got the fairy tale ending he deserved. Written by Wasteland Waster